


Say something version 2

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Daniel is feeling frustrated, lost and tries offering himself to be taken has a host. Jack is there every step of the way to stop him.





	Say something version 2

Say something - A great big world

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.  
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/say-something-version-2-v#.WdKGnBOPKog>


End file.
